Help! I'm trapped in a Ninja's body!
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: A loving goddess possesses a ninja. Simple as that.
1. The Goddess Milky takes flight again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ninjago!

A/N: I've decided to do something similar to my Switched: Ninjago style! Except...well, you'll see! :3! Don't worry, nothing too...bad.

**Milky's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe this! My sisters say that my attitude towards mortals is a little more than necessary. They say 'You're too superior to act in a manner like this.' That no-good...Anyway, I was in the Garden of Mystics, when a hand was gently on my shoulder. I turned. It was Poyo, the messenger of the Goddesses. He must have seen the look on my face, for he smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, Milky, I'm sure that things will brighten up!" He said.

I must admit, I had to admire Poyo's gentleness towards me. I guess he liked me best, because he had the same attitude towards mortals, loving and nice if not mis-behaving. His looks had to be accounted for, too. His spiky blonde hair, his hazelnut eyes, his apricot skin, and the white toga that covered his lean yet muscular body seemed to make him a role model for a teenaged god.

"Yes, but what can _I _do? I may have powers, but I can't use them for the fear of hurting anyone!" I whimpered.

"This is about the ninjas, isn't it? I don't blame you. The ninjas may be strong, but they are mortal and any attack on them could prove devastating!" Poyo agreed.

"Poyo...you're a great friend!" I smiled at him and he grinned back. I then headed for my bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong>Poyo's POV<strong>

Could you blame Milky for worrying about the ninjas' safety? I too didn't get the goddesses' attitudes. All stuck up and what not! And also, the ninjas were a real good sort! I sighed. As much as I was a lesser being, I was still a god and nothing could get in the way of that. Anyway, the two goddesses better watch their backs! The Ultimate Being was more powerful than them, even more so than the Great Devoruer!

'I bet he or she could kick all of their butts in one second!' I thought.

"Oh Master Poyo, the Ultimate Being wants to see you." The waiter-god said.

I gulped. Like I said, the Ultimate Being is a powerful...well...being. We didn't want to get in its way because..well..who knows what it might do?

"C-Coming..." I muttered and followed the waiter-god.

I stared in awe at the beautiful golden-crested door. It was huge...Like really huge! I gulped and knocked on the door. It opened really slowly. I tiptoed really nervously. My jaw dropped when I saw the room.

It was a little girl's room. It was filled with pink everywhere. Pink curtains, pink bedsheets, pink flooring...It wasn't a bright pink, but it was pink all the same. What's more, there were puppy dolls, kitty dolls, rag dolls, a big dollhouse, and lots of board games, video games, and girly magazines all on the floor.

"Hi!" A little girl squealed.

I looked down to see a 5-year-old girl at my feet. She had brown hair that reached up to her waist, a cute face with blue eyes and peach skin, and what's more, she was wearing a lacy blue dress.

"Um...the Ultimate Being, miss?"

"Please call me Kajacoza, Poyo!" She said in a skiperly voice. "I hear there is a problem?"

"Yeah...Milky's sisters are bugging her about the mortals, most notably the ninjas...Uh...not to be insulting or anything, but you know the ninjas, right?"

"Indeed, I do." She smiled.

"Well, she wants to prove that mortals are not inferior to the gods...But how can she prove it?" I asked.

Kajacoza pondered about this for a minute, then she had an idea.

"I got it! How about she possesses one of the ninja? I mean, we'll hide the soul in here for one day and the ninja's soul will just be in a dormant state."

I nodded. "Okay..."

She held up four pictures. These pictures were Kai's, Cole's, Zane's, and Jay's individual photos.

"Here, pick one that she should possess."

I pondered for about a minute, and then pointed to one of the photos. "Yes...he'll do!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so as you all know, this is a possession fanfiction. (I go on TVtropes too much.)

2 questions for the general audience:

1. **Who should Milky possess?** (TLFScarHeart, if you're in the audience, I know you gave me the answers already, but this is in general. :p)

2. **What event should happen when one of the ninjas gets possessed?** (They are defending a city from snakes, they sleep, etc.)

Rate, Review, and go eat a pizza to enjoy this fanfiction chapter more! Have fun! :D!

By the way, Kajacoza is pronounced Kah-Jah-Coh-Zah in case if anyone was wondering. And no, Milky, Poyo, and the Ultimate Being are not Mary Sues. Otherwise, that be-ith strange and cliche. 0-0


	2. The Possession

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Those not mentioned below belong to Ninjago.

Milky, Poyo, Hamari, Tiara, and the Ultimate Being (aka Kajacoza) belong to me!

**For Rainbowdragon01**: I didn't forget your request about a story with Pythor. So here's Chapter 2 just for you! :D!

**Milky's POV**

As most would know, I am Milky, one of the goddesses of Ninjago. I am the youngest out of three girls, and I hate that fact about me! In fact, I despise that fact about me. My sisters think they know _everything_. Hamari may be smart and everything, but she wasn't exactly perfect. And don't even get me started on Tiara. Makes me wonder why goddesses like them should ever interfere with snakes like Pythor...

(_Flashback)_

_'Ah...we've been expecting you, Pythor.' Tiara silkly replied. _

_A purple, angry Anacondrai glared at the two goddesses. He lunged at them, but Hamari used a powerful barrier spell to keep him intact. Tiara ignored the display of animosity and got right down to business. _

_'So, Pythor, don't you want to take revenge on the surface dwellers for what they have done to you?' Tiara asked. _

_Pythor nodded and remained silent. The sisters smiled at each other wickedly and then regarded Pythor. Tiara was the first to speak up. Being the eldest of the trio of goddesses, she had to speak first. Hamari would speak later. I wasn't there because I strongly disliked snakes. But not just any snakes. I strongly disliked the powerful...talking snakes. _

_'Pythor, we want to take care of a few children for us...These four to be exact.' Tiara then held out four photos. Pythor looked at each one carefully. _

_The first one was a baby boy wrapped in a shawl. He had beautiful short black hair, cute shining black eyes, and his face was all happy and bright. Holding him was a man, obviously proud of his newborn son. The man looked young and not a trace of a mustache or any facial hair on him. He was wearing a new tuxedo and besides him was a young woman, probably the baby's mother. The Caption: Cole..._

_The second one was of another baby boy. He had brown hair, adorable shining black eyes (much like the first baby), and he was smiling. The parents of the baby were also very proud, and the setting was that of a big junkyard. The father and mother both were wearing glasses, and while the father had square glasses on, the woman had circular glasses. The trio were wearing overalls that were dirty from grease. The Caption: Jay..._

_The third one was not of a baby boy, but rather a baby boy robot. (He's a techno-organic!) He had a white shirt and matching pants. Holding him was a man with brown hair. Although he looked nothing like the baby robot, he was fondling the baby like it was his own son. The baby was sleeping rather comfortably in his father's arms and the father was apparently proud of his creation. The Caption: Zane..._

_The last photo was of a baby in front of a blacksmith shop. His parents were proud of their newborn son, because why else would they be caressing him gently and smiling? He had spiky yet short brownish-black hair, sweet black eyes, and a look on his face that described innocence in the cutest degree. The couple and the baby were wearing the traditional Japanese clothing. The Caption: Kai..._

_Pythor glared at the goddesses. They obviously didn't know what they were dealing with. _

_"You want me to do your bidding? You want me to hurt four innocent children that haven't done **ME** any harm? If anything, you should have me destory the holder of the Golden Weapons! He's the one who did this to me!" Pythor snarled. _

_"Oh, you have a soft spot for the children?" Hamari inquired teasingly. _

_"In a manner of speaking, yes! They are but children...no...These boys are but babies! You want me to destory innocent infants?" Pythor roared. _

_"Well, no matter. You must destroy them when the time is right! Otherwise, how will you get your revenge?" Tiara commanded. _

_With that, they left Pythor with the photos. He looked at the photos, and smiled a little. True, they were humans, but surely they were innocent and free of the evil within. They would grow into being exceptional boys. _

_"Why do you four have to suffer? No matter. I hope you will grow to be upstanding young men, fighting for what is right! I'm sorry about this...Ninjas.." Pythor whispered. _

(_End flashback_)

So...Pythor does have a soft side for the ninjas...Huh! Then why does he intend to kill them? Did he forget or something? I laid down on my bed, sighing mentally at my sisters. Why are they so evil?

Suddenly, I heard the door open a little. I got up and saw a hand take my photo of the ninjas and me. It was during the time that they had switched bodies. And before they went to Nya, I wanted a picture with them. So, with Lloyd, I got a picture. It may have not been the best picture I got, but it was my keepsake. And right now...that hand was stealing it.

"HEY!" I yelped. I got down from my bed and raced after the person stealing the photo. They won't get away with this!

* * *

><p><strong>Poyo's POV <strong>

According to Kajacoza, the ninjas should be at Ninjago's favorite restaurant. I hope she knows what...No! I can't question her motives. I just can't! I reached the place, in which the ninjas and snakes didn't notice me! I spotted that one ninja. Him! I chanted a spell that held him in place. He was frozen to the spot.

'Okay, now I just have to wait for Milky to appear.' I thought.

I then saw another ninja. He must be pretty resistant to any type of possession...Hm...or is he? I better keep a tab on Milky. She's not too used to being mortal...or being with a lot of people. I know the first time I was introduced to Milky, I found out that she was too shy around people. I hope for Milky's sake she can handle this...

* * *

><p><strong>Milky's POV<strong>

Grrr! Where is that guy? Where is he hiding? Gah! I stopped, looking about. So far, not only have I gotten myself lost in the city of Ninjago, but I lost the guy who took my photo! *grumble* Hey, wait! What's going on there? Do I sense...? I do! The ninjas! They're here! And the snakes, they're here, too! What's happening?

I stepped inside. There was a fight going on, sure enough. I wanted to help, but somehow, I couldn't move. What was going on? Then, I started to get really sleepy. I closed my eyes, and first felt I was on my bed. Then, a sharp crack on my head dragged me down to darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Poyo's POV <strong>

Okay! She's possessed him! Now, I turned my head towards the other ninja and chanted a spell that hit him, leaving him dazed. He was going to be, well, possessed by me only when I need to talk to Milky. And when she wakes up, she's going to need all the help she can get...

* * *

><p>AN:

Looks like Poyo also can possess people.

I know I have asked this question before, but this is the last time I swear.

1) **Who is Milky going to possess?**

2) **Who is Poyo going to possess? (At intervals only)**

3) **Who should find out?**


	3. Sweet and Tender meet Solid as Rock!

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Ninjago.

A/N: Oh...Oh man...This chapter...just...oh man...

**Milky's POV**

...Mmm? Where...where am I? Hm...wood...Oh! I was on a wooden plank! I could've made more guesses, but a throbbing to my head is just preventing that from happening. All I can tell is that my head was throbbing, I was lying on wood, and a wet cloth was on my forehead. I sighed inwardly. I was too weak to even move and just took in the bliss that my head needed because it felt like I hit my head on someone's skull.

"...right?" A guy's voice said.

Wait...that voice...that voice was Jay's! Oh mi gosh, I was on the ship then! But how...how did they find me? I'm invisible, by Yakitori! Unless a force made me visible. Hmm, who could that be? It can't be Poyo, he's just a messenger. And my sisters couldn't do that (I saw to that)! So it must be the one being that even Tiara bows down to, the one and only Ultimate Being!

"What matters is that everyone is safe. We must wait until he awakens..." Sensei Wu's voice cut in softly.

Until who awakens? The ninjas! Considering that Jay was awake, I crossed him out. Which left three contenders. Zane, Cole, or Kai.

"Sensei..." Kai's voice grasped.

So scratch Kai...Which left two ninjas, Zane or Cole. I was thinking of Zane being unconscious, however this happened.

"Sensei, when he awakens, may I speak to him?" Zane's voice requested.

So...scratch Zane. Which left Cole as the ninja who was unconscious. Wait a minute...hey! What about me? I'm here, too. I regained my sense of movement, which I used to move a little to indicate that I was here. Two pairs of hands gently stopped me from moving any more. Hmm, so they _did_ know that I was here.

"Cole...come back to us..." A girl's voice gently whispered. Nya!

Oh Nya, I'll help you! I just need to locate Cole first, and...wait...that light! It's dragging me towards...something. I had to open my eyes. That way, I can help them. I did so, and met with a shock.

The three ninjas, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu were all looking at me in a concerned way. My breathing quickened. It always does whenever I'm around people. It's obvious, but I'm not too good around people. Kind of ironic really, since I'm the ones who made mortals. I don't know why, but I have always been shy around people...Huh...Weird...

Anyway, my breathing quickened along with my heart rate. I pulled the blanket to my chin and squeaked a little.

"Hey, you ok?" Jay asked concernedly, touching me on the shoulder. I flinched a little and nodded. I was feeling fine...Maybe...

"Well, it's good that you're awake...But what happened? Normally, you're not one to zonk out like that." Kai answered.

'Kai, you don't know me that well...Geez!'

I tried to get up, but Sensei Wu pushed me down.

"Rest now...You need your strength."

I nodded, but I wasn't going to comply. I'll take an oppurtunity to see where Cole was. When the others had left, I jumped out of bed and held my head. That jolt was really painful and my head was suffering the after effects. I groaned softly, then froze. My voice! It was...it was...a heart-throb's voice. But it wasn't a girl's. It was a boy's!

I looked down at my hands. They were...boyish. I gasped and looked up. I raced towards the bathroom. The first thing I did was switch on the light. Then, without looking in the mirror, I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. Then, my heart rate slowed a little and I relaxed. This felt so good. Maybe I can wake up from this dream...

I looked up and my eyes widened. There staring right back at me was a boy. He had black bangs that nearly covered his bushy eyebrows. His eyes, once black, were turned into a sky blue. His face clearly expressed surprise through drenched bangs. I wiped my face and then, with a shudder, looked down. I was wearing black and white pajamas. Then, it hit me.

_I had possessed Cole._

I turned to see my reflection and opened my mouth. I let loose the biggest high-pitched scream that my now-turned tenor voice could manage to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Poyo's POV<strong>

I was hidden in the shadows as Zane. I possessed him just as he was about to follow the others. Luckily, she didn't see me. I sighed as she took in as to what happened. I don't blame her. Putting her in the body of the ninja whose perception of bravery was different from hers. In fact, here's an example:

_There is nothing in this world that I'm afraid of._ (Direct quotation of Cole)

...Riiiiiiight...Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to have Milky's sweet, tender, touchy-feely attitude in his body. People might like him now, but with Milky's soul in there, people (mostly girls) would love him even more. So where was I? Oh yeah, Milky. She was screaming like the world was going to end. I managed to silence her with a quick motion of my hand over her mouth.

"Z-Z-" Milky stammered.

"No, it's Poyo..." I admitted sheepishly.

Milky stared at me, then looked down at her new body. She gave me a look that distinctly said: "Please tell me _you_ didn't do this..."

"I partially did this, along with the help of the Ultimate Being." I added.

"THE Ultimate Being?" I nodded. "Poyo, I really do appreciate you helping me, but I-I-I didn't want this. What now?"

She was shaking so hard and sat down on the bed. She put her head in her hands and sobbed softly.

"I wanted to spend time with the ninjas...not possess them...I'm sorry if I sound like I want to spend more time with the ninjas than with you, Poyo. I really am sorry."

To tell you the truth, I didn't care. Sure, I liked her, but hey, she viewed the ninjas as her little brothers. So, I'm happy. It's cool.

"Listen, I have limited time in this body. But I just want you to know that the Ultimate Being may know that something more than this could be planned."

Milky nodded and the finality of it struck her once again. She promptly fainted and I tucked her in. I then left Zane's body and departed for the Mystic Gardens.

_This is going to be one long day for Milky...I can just remember saying how she doesn't like Cole's bushy eyebrows..._

* * *

><p>AN: This was kind of awkward...I mean:

Is Milky's sweet tender attitude in Cole's body a little...weird? Please tell me!

Milky: WAAAAAAAAHHHH! I don't like Cole's eyebrows! *Puts most adorable pouty face ever*

Rate, Review, enjoy and laugh...This is humor after all!


	4. Milky's morning as a Ninja

Chapter 4, heck yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ninjago...Yay for the creators. Cue chapter!

**Flashback**

_The ninjas had heard the cries for help and now they were defending the innocent civillians from the snakes. Kai was battling the Constrictrai, Jay was battling the Venomari, Zane was battling the Hypnobrai, and Cole was battling the Fangpyres. They were on top of their game, holding nothing back. When the battle had really intensified to the point where the ninjas were outnumbered, they did their trademark spin. _

_"NINJAGOOOOOOO!" they said. _

_"I'll take Skales on! You guys take the rest of the generals of the Serpentine." Cole commanded. _

_The other three ninjas nodded and took the generals on. Cole came face-to-face with Skales, who was merely grinning in reply. _

_"SSSSSSSSo, coming to get hypnotized again, now aren't we, Earth Ninja?" Skales bluntly replied. _

_"Not this time. I won't let you-." Cole stopped and looked out in the space. His eyes were turning as white as Zane's uniform. Finally, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, unconscious. _

_"COLE!" The three ninjas shouted. Kai made a ring of fire that would protect Cole from the snakes' attacks. Zane and Jay used a double-team to whirlwind the snakes out of the area. When the snakes were out of the area, the three ninjas surrounded Cole and checked for a pulse. _

_"He's alright...but..." Zane trailed off. His eyes were faintly glowing, but the other ninjas were too concerned with Cole right now. _

_"Zane...we have got to get Cole to safety. Zane?" Jay said. _

_"Mm? Oh yeah! Come on." Zane nodded and the threesome carried Cole to the ship. _

**_Later..._**

_Sensei Wu was looking out the deck, waiting for the ninjas to return. He felt something, what was it? A gentle soul is coming...but who? He looked on as three figures were carrying a limp figure. The ninjas! No...that limp figure...he wasn't...dead? Sensei Wu raced out to find that Cole was unconscious. The other three ninjas briefly explained what had happened. Sensei Wu understood. _

_"Set him inside and on the floor...He will need the best comfort we have..." Sensei Wu ordered. _

_They set Cole inside and on the floor and Nya and Lloyd came running._

_"What happened...COLE?" Nya shrieked. _

_"Nya, get a cloth and a blanket. Lloyd, get a bowl of water. Cole's head has suffered a blow..." Sensei Wu continued. _

_In a few minutes, Cole was covered with a blanket, and a wet cloth adorned his forehead. The ninjas, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd waited tensely for Cole to wake up._

* * *

><p><strong>Milky's POV<strong>

...My head...Was...Was it all just a dream? I opened my eyes slowly to find myself inside a wooden room. It was morning, judging by the brightness of the room. Someone was over me. Sensei Wu! Oh man...then this wasn't a dream...was it?

"Cole...you are awake..." ...Aw man! "Are you well enough?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak. Sensei Wu helped me up, thus making me see the black and a little white pajamas. Oh man, Oh man, Oh GOLLY! If anyone finds out...I'm gonna keel over in embarassment. And Cole? What would Cole be thinking about this? I'm really sorry, Cole...

"I-uh just need to get ready...Sensei..." I stammered.

"Whatever the case, Cole." Sensei Wu then left. I looked at "my" clothes. They were the regular ninja clothes. How bad could it be?

_15 minutes later..._

0.0...Anyway, I was out on the deck with Zane, Jay, and Kai. Sensei Wu wasn't there. Neither was Lloyd or Nya for that matter. Huh! Oh well, the guys came up to me.

"Hey, feeling better?" Jay asked.

I nodded, looking down. I wanted to hide the fact that I was blushing. I mean, seriously, wouldn't you be embarassed and flushed that you were with Ninjago's favorite heroes?

"Cole...you ok?" Kai asked.

"Mm? Um...yeah. I'm fine. Let's do this, team..." I said bravely.

Then, Sensei Wu appeared and we started to train. I guess I retained my powers, because halfway through the course I used my scythe to blast the dummy out of proportion. It worked, but some pieces headed straight for Jay. I held out my hand just for the hopes of stopping the pieces. And they fell down on the ground.

I stood, stock still. Oh man, oh man! I...I...OH MAN! Somebody please help! Everyone was looking at me, and the next thing I knew, I was running and screaming like crazy. I hid in the bedroom, just panting and gasping. I sank to the floor, hugging my knees. Oh...man...now what? I buried my face in my knees, waiting for reprecussions to happen...

Sigh...The truth was I wasn't always so timid and afraid of people...In fact, I liked the mortals I created. However, my sisters did not like that, so they began to bully and tease me about it. I could handle it until one day, when I wanted to go into the Pits of the Snakes.

_I was walking towards the deepest and darkest parts of the cave. I had always wanted adventure and I was going to get it! I walked onwards until it was so dark that only a goddess could see it. Naturally, being a goddess, I could see anything. It was moist, damp, dark, and a little chilly. I stopped. There was a rustling somewhere in here, and before I knew it, a snake landed on top of me. _

_It was a huge snake, and more dangerous than regular snakes. It was a brilliant green, with gleaming red eyes. With protruding fangs and shimmering scales, it was beautifully devastating. I could hear my heart hammering and froze when it spoke. _

_"Well...Well...what do we have here? Hello there, little girl!" It hissed. _

_I shrieked, and ran out of there. I heard things like 'You will pay' and 'You're nothing but a coward!' I made it back to my bedroom, and expected my sisters to be there for me. _

_"What happened?" Hamari asked. _

_I told them of my encounter, and they laughed at me. I was shocked. _

_"Hah, yeah, a poor wittle snakey upset little Milky. That snake is right. With you being so caring for mortals and all, it's no wonder! You're not a true goddess!" _

_They would keep taunting me for weeks, and I couldn't take it anymore. That's why...That's why..._

"Cole?" I looked up...

* * *

><p>AN: Err...This chapter is also a little awkward and a little sad, but...yeah...Wow...guess Milky is still scared. Blame her sisters for that!

1 question:

What do you think the ninjas and Sensei Wu are thinking right now?


	5. Confessions, Confessions

Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Ninjago. The creators do...and Lego does, too...

**Normal POV**

The three ninjas just stood there, stunned. Cole, the level-headed, fearless leader of the team, had just ran screaming like a little girl! Oh, the things they didn't expect. Zane was the first to speak up.

"His reaction to hitting the dummy is odd...and what amazes me even more is his power." He commented. "It would equate to the power of a supernatural being."

"..Right...Anyway, I think that he is completely bonkers!" Jay piped up.

"Was he hypnotized..._again_?" Kai asked.

"I don't think so. If he was hypnotized, he would've started attacking us. Instead, he's doing the exact opposite. It's like he's a shy fangirl around us, and basically shy around everyone else too." Jay commented.

"Yeah, but maybe he was hypnotized to act like this. Maybe Skales wanted to spite us by making him act this way..." Kai growled.

"The hypnotized have red eyes, right? Cole's eyes turned as white as my uniform. So, we must scratch out the possibility of hypnotism. He must be ill, and that is why he is acting strangly."

"...He doesn't have a cold..." Kai muttered.

"Well, whatever the reason, we better make sure Cole is okay!" Jay said.

The three headed off for their bedroom, leaving Sensei Wu muttering about how he felt sorry for Cole and yet asking why he knocked over the tea...

_2 minutes later..._

They could hear soft sobbing in the room. Since Lloyd and Nya were somewhere else in the ship, it was a no-brainer that Cole was in there. But why was he crying? Was he trying to remember something that was from his past? They couldn't say. Cole never was the one to talk about his past like that. But he was crying softly, that was sure.

"We shouldn't startle him. Who knows what might happen...Anyway, we will never forgive the Serpentine for what they have done to Cole." Zane growled.

The other two nodded and with that being said, they gently pushed open the door. Something was blocking it! Cole...They had to get in another way. The three other ninjas went around the ship and carefully went in through the windows. Luckily, Cole had buried his face in his knees so he didn't see them. They walked right up to him and Kai spoke up.

"Cole?" He looked up.

"...Yes, Kai?" It wasn't his regular tone. It was more scared, and it was somewhat familiar. Like a girl that they used to know...

Zane began to feel Cole's forehead. Cole winced, probably due to the bump on his forehead. He shrank back after Zane was done feeling his forehead. He was scared of them...but why?

"Cole, tell us what's wrong. We might be able to help you." Cole nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not Cole. I'm Milky..."

* * *

><p><strong>Milky's POV<strong>

"I'm not Cole. I'm Milky..." There! I said it! And boy, does that feel good! Okay, I'm ready for an expolsion of anger on me.

I closed my eyes and put a barrier spell on me. At least, if they would never forgive me again, I could prove myself...No, I let down the barrier shield and opened my eyes, determined. I won't let ANYONE, especially my sisters, say that I was a coward and relied on my powers to help me. No, I wasn't going to hold back. But I didn't get an attack, just bewildered stares...

"I'll explain...Please listen..." They nodded.

I then explained the story of how I felt unworthy, how my sisters treated me, how somebody took the photo that I treasured so much, and how I, albeit accidently, possessed Cole. When I was done, they looked surprised.

"Wow...that was...wow...I'm sorry this happened to you, Milky." Kai said.

"Look, what's important right now is finding Cole's soul." Yay, a rhyme. "Then, I promise I'll leave you alone."

"We might have been a little mad before, but it's no use trying to punish yourself. We're there for each other." Jay declared. I smiled at that, and then I saw Zane's eyes glowing. His usual unfazed expression was etched with worry.

"Listen, Milky, there is trouble afoot." Poyo? "Cole's soul...It's gone..."

I stomped up to Poyo/Zane and said, "Okay, Poyo, first question: Where did you keep Cole's soul, first of all?" Kai and Jay ran up to us.

"Wait...Poyo?"

"Yeah, he's the messenger of the gods..."

"And I'm proud of it, too. Okay, for your question, Milky, the Ulitmate Being, aka Kajacoza, and I put Cole's soul in her room. We wanted you to prove yourself to show that you were "worthy" to be a goddess. However, by the time I reached the palace, Kajacoza was unconscious and a jar that contains Cole's soul was gone. By the way, the Ultimate Being is the one who reigns all life..."

OH GODDESSES!...Wait, they put Cole's soul in a jar?...That's...just...wow...Anyway, if the goddesses had managed to get their hands on that jar, then...! By the time all this processed, Poyo had already left Zane's body and his unfazed expression returned.

"What has happened?"

"...Cole is in a jar?" was all that Jay could say.

"A jar? So that is where Cole is?" Zane asked. I nodded and explained the whole thing once more, and after 2 minutes, it sunk in.

"Okay, so we got to save Cole from whoever has taken that jar. But the question is who did this?" Kai asked.

"Who else? The Serpentine and my sisters!" I bit off.

I then raced to the control center, and I heard Jay mutter to Kai and Zane.

"Okay...she has an unhealthy vendetta against her sisters..."

I don't have a vendetta!...Right?

* * *

><p>AN: Does Milky have a vendetta against her sisters?...we may never know.

Milky: I don't!

...Like I said, we may never know!


	6. Milky transforms and Cole's thoughts

Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: Lego and other sources own Ninjago. I sure don't!

A/N: Be ready for magical boy anime-like cuteness!...I watch too much anime!

**Milky's POV**

The control center was, I admit, pretty cool. Filled with technology and other gadgets, it was technology paradise! I looked around in awe and suddenly became self-conscious that someone was watching me. I turned to find Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu staring at me as if I had gone crazy. No doubt Sensei Wu told them about my little "epsiode" with the training course. My cheeks were flushing to a bright tomato red and I looked down.

"Cole...are you okay?" Nya asked cautiously. "Because Sensei Wu told us of a little panic attack you had after pulverizing a dummy to pieces!" I will have no comment on the matter...Okay?

I nodded and looked up. Sensei Wu motioned me to come to the screen. At this point, the other three ninjas came racing in. They looked at the screen with me. On the screen was where the Serpentine were gathering! That's where Cole is...and my sisters! Those girls need to be taught a lesson by me! I'll show them the consequences of messing with my friends. Yeah...I'll teach them.

"So, you guys know what to do, right? Get the Fangblade and get the heck out of there!" Nya said.

Huh! That's all? What about saving Cole's soul?...Oh right, they didn't know. Tch! Sometimes, I am air-headed! But not this time! I've been too flighty and naive for my own good. I may not prove to be a worthy goddess, but I'll prove to be a great person if possible. And I'll start by saving Cole, because like the other three ninjas, he's part of my _true_ family.

"We'll be waiting for you four on the deck. Good Luck, ninja!" Sensei Wu said, snapping me out of my trance.

The three ninjas proclaimed 'NINJAGO!' and spun around in their elemental tornadoes. They transformed into the ninjas that were hailed as heroes. I just stood there, mouth open a little. They must have noticed my shock, or else why would they look at me?

"Milky, not to be rude or anything, but do you know how to transform into a ninja?" Zane inquired politely.

Like that was rude! (Not!) Hm, I did have this one technique, however I didn't want to do it. Why? BECAUSE IT WAS EMBARASSING! And in Cole's body, that put me in a very awkward position.

"Um...yeah...is it okay if I have at least 2 minutes to myself?" They nodded, and then left me all by myself. Which meant that I could do the transformation by myself!

"**Milky-Cole Black Ninja Transform! NINJAGO!" **I said.

My whole body was covered in a dazzling light. I did a backflip and instantly felt the fabric soften and tighten a little. I felt a heavy weight on my head and my shoulders. I finished the transformation with one of Cole's trademark poses. (Try to imagine a very cute song in the background, please?). But alas, I wasn't alone as I thought. Jay was standing there, mouth half-agape.

"Wha...Wha...Wha...?" He was sure speechless for words!

"First off, close your mouth. You might catch flies. Second of all, this is the reason why I wanted to be alone! It's embarassing when someone watches. Anyway, did you forget something?"

Jay nodded and took the item. He then ran off, me chasing him! If he doesn't shut his yap, I swear I'll possess him next!...Wait, what am I thinking? I'm turning into my sisters! I won't give in to evil desires, never!...

Cole, where are you? Everyone is so worried, especially me!

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

Ugh...wha...where am I? A forest! Why am I in a forest? Last time I checked, I was in a restaurant with the other ninjas! GUYS? Where are you? Hey, is that Serpentine? The Hypnobrai! They're building a treehouse! Strange, this is familiar...I checked my surroundings. I was on a platform and I was facing...

"Kai, Jay, Zane!" I shouted.

They didn't hear me! What...What was going on? I saw their eyes stricken in fear and then saw...myself...I raced down the line and stood in front of them! Holy Canoli! My double's eyes...they were red! I was shocked for a moment...then I realized!

'The mark of the Hypnobrai!' I thought.

He passed through me and began attacking them! No! That was...That was ME? I did this? I kicked Kai, and I threw Jay off? I can't...I couldn't have! But I did! And I was witnessing this all over again! Only this time, I wasn't hypnotized! I tried to punch him, but I ended up going through him again!

No~! Tell me! Tell me this isn't true! Does that mean they have always hated me?

_Please, Cole, everyone is worried about you. We're coming to rescue you! Help is on the way!_

Milky...is that...you...?

_Hang on! Please, just go to sleep! _

How? And where are you, Milky? How can you speak to me? Ugh...I'm so confused and so...sleepy...

_Help is on the way, Cole. _

I hope so...and...thanks...for...taking m...y...pl...

* * *

><p>AN: Revamped this! Yeah~! Question:

Does Milky doing an anime transformation in Cole's body _and_ voice sound strange or cute to you?

Please review! :3!


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7, awright!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Ninjago! :I!

**Milky's POV**

I was looking out the window of Zane's vehicle. We had just departed and were heading to Ninjago City. I felt guilty, because this whole ordeal was my fault! Despite my attempts to be at least a good friend of the ninjas, I wasn't doing a good job. If only I didn't have a stupid vendetta against my sisters! I have been hating my sisters for too long! This ends tonight! And I mean tonight!

"...Milky...Are you in there?" Zane's voice said. I snapped out of it and nodded...

"I'm fine. We arrived, haven't we?" I answered.

We got out of the vehicle and met Jay and Kai in the alleyway. I suddenly felt dazed, and closed my eyes...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cole screamed._

_I looked about and saw him injured! I raced towards him but a barrier of lightning stopped me. I winced a little and shook my head. I then saw a little scenario before me, and boy was it rough! Kai, Zane, and Jay were all surrounding him and I could only watch, helpless. _

_"Guys? What's going on? Where are we?" Cole asked. _

_"Why do you care?" Kai growled. Or was that Kai? I narrowed my eyes. This was definitely not good. _

_"Because we're a team...right?" Cole answered. _

_"Oh, so now we're a team! You left us just so you could return to your cocky ways!" Zane sharply said. I felt a pain rip through my heart! OH MI GOSH! _

_Cole just sat there, shocked and speechless. He was hurt, and I felt that coursing through me. This was definitely one of the worst! Hmm, those injuries and do I smell...Kilospe! They were the most powerful of all the halluncination venom. Yeah, even more so than the Venomari venom. Cole's soul must have been dunk in that venom and...oh no! I had to do something! But how? _

"...Milky? Are you ok?" I returned to the realm of the living with great concern on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Cole isn't, though." Then, I told them about what I saw in my vision.

"We must hurry!" Zane said. We nodded, but didn't know where to find them. I looked down at a pothole. The snakes! They must be there, along with Cole! I motioned the ninjas to follow, and pretty soon, we were out of the public's sight...

* * *

><p>I had to keep alert and on my toes, otherwise who knows...I shook the bad thoughts out of my head. Pretty soon, we were witnessing the snakes and their meeting. I eyed the one thing that was really important right now: Cole! I motioned the ninjas to be quiet and let me do this on my own. I snuck around the poles and finally reached the jar, unnoticed.<p>

'Don't worry, Cole, please!' I thought.

I grabbed the jar, but I was spotted. Skales tried to hypnotize me, but being a goddess, I was immune to hypnosis. Instead, I used my powers to blast the snakes backward. I grabbed the jar and spotted the Fangblades. They were glowing violently. My sisters...they had done the ultimate thing.

_They had fused with the Fangblades..._

Not willing to waste any more time, I raced to where the ninjas were, and we ran off before the snakes could do anything, but apparently some of the snakes blocked our way. I had to use the elemental tornado along with the others!

"NINJAGO!" We shouted, and did the Tornado of Creation, with me clinging onto the jar!

When that has been done, we got out of the sewers and into the open fields. Kai, Zane, and Jay waited for me, then when I had stopped, I opened the jar, thus releasing Cole. He flew back into his body, expelling me out. I turned visible and held Cole's body. He was shivering as if he was doused in icy water.

"I sense he has been poisoned! The only way to erase that poison is burned charcoal!" Zane exclaimed.

My bracelet! It contained burned charcoal. I slipped off my bracelet and tried to force open Cole's mouth. He's a stubborn one, he is! Guys, do something! Then, Kai placed a hand on his forehead and instantly a feeble light was glowing. Jay and Zane did the same, and the light grew stronger and stronger. It caused his body to relax and his mouth suddenly opened a little. I carefully tipped it down, and when it was all finished, he opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey..." Jay smiled.

"Hey...you guys...don't hate me?" Cole asked.

"No way. You're trying to be a team player and a team leader..." Kai began.

"...We would never hate you, not even if you tried to attack us..." Jay continued.

"...We're a team. You said so yourself." Zane finished.

I backed away for the team to give them a little private group hug. Then Cole turned to me and grinned. I carried him to the bounty, with the others following me...

* * *

><p>"Ninjas, you have returned. Who is this?" Sensei Wu asked, regarding me.<p>

"Oh...just a friend." Cole said.

"She's the one who saved Cole's life...He's been poisoned..." Kai explained.

Sensei Wu nodded and left us to tell Nya and Lloyd. The four ninjas looked at me with a mixture between puppy-dog eyes and a mischievious grin.

"What?"

"Can you stay with us? To become one of us?" Jay asked.

"Thanks, but now that Kajacoza is wounded, somebody needs to take a place in the heavens. Besides, I'm always here through the Golden Weapons. Just call on me whenever you need me, and I'll be there..."

They nodded, and I turned, walking towards the desert. I could hear muffled footsteps, probably the other three ninjas trying to carry Cole. Now that my sisters have fused with the Fangblades, it was time to end this. I shouted to the night to give the ninjas hope and faith in themselves.

"NINJAGO!"

* * *

><p>FIN.<p> 


End file.
